


Los vino

by reengiovanna0416



Category: Kamen Rider Drive
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:28:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22857001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reengiovanna0416/pseuds/reengiovanna0416
Summary: 切傻复活前提的故事
Relationships: Chase | Mashin Chaser/Shijima Gou
Kudos: 4





	Los vino

**Author's Note:**

> 灵感来源于同名探戈舞曲《Los Vino》

Chase这个人像一张白纸，诞生时日并不长的Roidmude时隔多年被修复之后仍然单纯直白，但有时候，诗岛刚真的搞不清楚他在想什么。

比如现在。

摄影师一头雾水地看着他面前的家伙，而这个Roidmude正用双手捧住他的脸，以一种专注得要把人看穿的眼神直视着他的眼睛。大概一个世纪过去了，终于忍不住的诗岛刚决定先开口打破这个奇妙的画面：“呃，Chase，这是在做什么？”

“不要乱动，刚。”他的机械生命体朋友一本正经地说，甚至加大了手掌固定的力度，“我正在和刚的心融为一体。”

“……哈？”刚开始认真反思自己复原Chase的时候是不是搭错了哪根线路，导致对方的脑子出了点问题。

“跟人类说话的时候一定要看着别人的眼睛，这样才能达到真正心与心的交流。刚为了复原我很辛苦，应该要多跟你好好交流。这是进之介教给我的。”

“我想进哥他指的可能不是这种‘看着眼睛’……”

诗岛刚认命地叹了口气，把Roidmude放在自己脸上的手拿了下来。Chase的手是微微有点凉的，既不是死人一般毫无温度的冰凉，也不像常年习惯于运动的他一样掌心总是温热的，恰到好处的凉意从指尖流过来感觉很舒服。他耐心地对上了对方茫然的眼神，努力压住嘴角忍不住上扬的笑意。

“不要心急，Chase。”他说，“你想要学习的这些，我都会慢慢教给你——我们有很多的时间，可以足够我们做任何你想做的事情。”

Chase依旧用半带着好奇、半带着疑惑的神情回望他，尽管并没有明白刚的意思，他还是会温顺地点点头，乖巧得像个才听家长训完话的孩子。

“那，刚，我想走一走。”

当Roidmude握上他的手时，诗岛刚本能地颤抖了一下，却后知后觉地发现自己对对方自然而然的亲密接触并没有任何抵触，就好像他们本该如此一样。他木讷地跟在Chase的背后，觉得自己的腿都没有了自己的意志，简直比机械生命体还更像机械生命体。他们走在人流和车子的汽笛声间，就像水流里的石沙一样悄然而坚定地立于中央。

这种过于平和的气氛让诗岛刚觉得有点恍惚。还没有杀死蛮野之前的日子仿佛就在昨天，只要白色骑士和紫色骑士处在同一个空间内，他们不是在吵吵闹闹就是在大打出手，极少有这样的宁静。Chase回来了，对于他来说应当就像睡了长长的一觉、终于从黑暗中醒来一样，可诗岛刚不再有当年的心性，生活的历练使他更学会珍惜来之不易的重逢。

所以，Chase也回应他的平静。诗岛刚觉得这人就像一面镜子，你站在他的面前，他的眼中就会只映射出你的影子，认真的、专一的，就好像世界上只剩下了你一样。

等到再反应过来的时候，诗岛刚才发现自己不知道什么时候被拉进了舞池里，酒吧门口的热情乐手敲打起鼓点的节奏、奏响手里的琴弦，廉价的彩灯挂在头顶旋转着，他看见Chase的眼中闪过那些斑斓的色彩，但Roidmude并没有在意那些富有节奏的律动和灯光，只是像刚才那样专注地凝视着自己。

-Chase……这是……

他还没来得及说出什么，Roidmude就先开口了，他拙劣地模仿着那些探戈舞者动起腰肢，抓紧了摄影师的手。

“刚一直看起来很寂寞。我想见到刚像以前一样笑，电视上说人到热闹的地方就不寂寞了，现在的刚有觉得开心一点吗？”

欢快的舞曲在此时攀到了高潮乐段，优雅的探戈女郎踢起裙摆，让流苏的尾羽在空气中摇曳，她的鞋跟碰在瓷砖地面上发出清脆的声响，在舞伴的帮助下转了个又快又完美的圈，吉他声、提琴声、人们的喝彩声交杂在一起，敲击在诗岛刚的身体上，就像此刻他胸腔里疯狂撞击着肋骨的心脏。

但这些都不重要，他们都不重要。

他下意识地抓紧了眼前人的手，Chase总是喜欢戴着一枚银色的戒指，环形金属烙在指根的皮肤上是冰凉的，被两个人交叠的体温逐渐染上温度。诗岛刚笑了，他凑到了Roidmude的耳边，以防自己的声音被乐声所吞没。

Chase，他说。探戈是这样跳的，跟着我来。

他搂住了Chase的腰，跟着背景的节奏小幅度地旋转了起来。拥有追猎名号的Roidmude就和他记忆中的一样青涩、笨拙，在舞动的人流中不安地抓紧了舞伴的肩膀，诗岛刚总能巧妙地绕过他踩错拍点的脚尖，舒展开手臂引导着他转起圈来，再又一次地抱紧。年轻的躯体在舞池中贴上了对方，从另一端传来的Chase的体温是那么真实而美好，隐隐带着那人身上若有若无的青柠味道。

Chase。他叫道。面前的机械生命体抬起了头，回应了他的呼唤。

Chase。

诗岛刚的鞋跟落在地面上，仿佛能迸出火花来，他的声音很轻，轻到一碰到空气就会消散在灼热的舞池里，可Roidmude还是用同样轻而清晰的声音回答了他。

什么事，刚？

摄影师深吸了口气，他踩着音乐的节拍踮起脚尖，悄然地转出了律动的舞池。彩灯的光线再照不到他们，舞曲也无法再影响他们，可诗岛刚的眼中已经不再有犹豫，他像是要把人融进自己的身体里那样用力按着Chase的背，将所有的疲惫尽数抛弃在自己的叹息里，抵上了Roidmude的额头。

“谢谢你回来。”

直到这一刻，诗岛刚才真正觉得，自己漫长的旅程在这最后一支探戈里画上了圆满的句号。


End file.
